Twilight's Light
by sento
Summary: This is a collection of MidnaxLink poems!
1. What I Can't Say

**What I ****Can't**** Say**

So many things I've told you

Some cruel and harsh

The one thing I want to say

I can't

I never thought it would be like this

Me a being of shadow falls for you

A being of light

The chosen hero

Three little words

Is all I want to say

But I stopped myself

Shadow and light can't mix

That's why I couldn't say

'I love you'

I still don't understand

How I could feel this way

But I do

And there is no possible way to find out

If you even felt something for me

Our connection is broken

I made sure of that

The words I want to say

Can never be said

All I have is memories of our journey

Of you

Of what I never said

Of what never will be

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: This is a poem about what Midna possibly felt like, please review! I have a few more poems I can write about MidnaxLink if anyone wants me to continue!


	2. Someday

**Someday **

Days, weeks, months…

All have passed by

Not a single day has passed by

That I haven't thought of you

Your teasing, your smile, your laughter

I miss them all

Life goes on

Seasons pass

People change

But I can't move on

I've tried and failed

Trying to find a way back to you

Is impossible

But I try anyways

I can't forget you

And never will

I can't forget my feelings for you

Someday I will find you

Someday you'll know how I feel

And someday maybe I'll find out

That all along you loved me too

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: I would like to thanks those who have reviewed! I hope everyone likes this poem!


	3. Come With Me

**Come With Me**

We head off to the desert

There we may find

What we are searching for

The Mirror of Twilight

But before we head any farther

I tell you something

You know of the 'dark power'

The Fused Shadows

Those that tried to take control

They were banished

To another world entirely

How I am one of them

It was peaceful

But Zant took control

He changed it

I ask if 'you'll come with me'

Even after all I've put you through

How harsh and mean I've been

Finding out what I really am

You'll help me

Even if I don't deserve it

Journeying with you

Has changed my view

On the World of Light

And on you

All we have to do is find the Mirror of Twilight

And defeat Zant

Once that is done

You can go back to the way things were

I smile thinking this journey is almost over with

Not knowing how wrong I am

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: Hope everyone liked this one!


	4. Come Back

**Come Back**

I stare in disbelief

Is this your true form

I look in your eyes

And I know it's you

You tease me

I smile

The time to say goodbye is now

So much we have all been through

You say light and shadow can't mix

Zelda responds

One cannot exist without the other

A few more words are spoken between you two

Then you turn to me

I smile softly

You remind me

We could meet again

As long as the mirror's around

You speak softly

As a tear falls from your eye

I turn and gasp

As the mirror begins to shatter

You run up the stairs

I stare not understanding why

You smile sadly

I look at your form as you fade

An unknown sorrow clenches my heart

My heart shatters

Just like the mirror

That once linked our worlds

To never be together again

I don't understand why

I don't know why you said

We could meet again

With the mirror gone

We can never see each other

Tears slowly come

But I hold them back

And look at the now empty mirror frame

Wishing you would come back

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda


	5. Zant

**Zant**

You cursed me

Into this little imp

I'll do whatever it takes

To destroy you

Forcing me into this world

Having to begin a journey

I didn't want to have

Even after I gathered

The items I thought that could defeat you

You toss them away

Not even giving me a chance

Trying to persuade me won't work

You almost kill me

Zelda gave me all she had

Fracturing the Mirror of Twilight

Is just proof

Your kingship is false

Finally meeting you face to face

Link defeats you

Despite your crazy movements

Expecting the curse to be lifted

You say my power will never return

Anger flows through me

With each word you say

I can't take it anymore

I surprise myself

My ancestor's magic has returned

Now we must return to Hyrule

I can return Zelda's cherished power

When we reach Hyrule Castle

I break the power

Using the Fused Shadows

Link catches me as I fall

Our journey together is coming to an end

All that's left is to

Restore Zelda

And defeat Zant's 'god'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: This was requested by Hourglass of Fantasies I did this one in Midna's POV next time I might do one in Link's hope you liked it.


	6. King of Twilight

**King of Twilight**

All I knew was

That you were the King of Twilight

You covered our land

Placing fear in all the people

It wasn't until

I stared my search

For the Fused Shadows

That Midna told me

Your name

Zant

She would tell me

We need to match your power

When we had finally gotten all of them

You appeared and turned returned the Twilight

I attacked you

The next thing I knew

You had almost killed Midna

I ran as fast as I could to reach Zelda in time

Midna was received all Zelda could give

We had to find away to defeat you

We had to help Zelda

Finally reaching you

In the Twilight Realm

We found out why you covered the World of Light

You wanted to make darkness

I fought you

You constantly changed the area

And your attacks

But I didn't let that bother me

I finally brought you down

You said you would be revived

We now knew the reason for the barrier

I was surprised when I saw Midna

Use her power

Just a fraction

To destroy you

She could return Zelda's cherished power

We wasted no time to get back to the World of Light

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: And here's the defeat of Zant in Link's POV hope you like it!


	7. I Can't

**I Can't**

I look away before I speak

Knowing what I'm about to do

Knowing it'll pain me

I speak to you

You smile

I say we could meet again

But I know we can't

I have to destroy the mirror

There's no other way around it

_'Link…'_

I want to tell you

I can't

_'I…'_

It wouldn't be fair

I'm sorry for all I've put you through

I love you

And I can't tell you

_'See you later'_

I run up the stairs

I smile sadly at you

The last time I'll see you

I fade away from your world

Our worlds will never be joined

Never again

Tears flow from my face

With memories of you

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: Here's another one about Midna leaving.


	8. One Moment

**One Moment **

After searching for so long

After all those lonely nights

All the pain and suffering

I've found you

I stare

Unable to speak

It seemed so long ago

When our journey together ended

When you shattered the mirror

Snapping out of my gaze

I run to you

I hold you in my arms

I tell you

I love you

I always have

You smile as you look in my eyes

You love me too

I kiss you

All of the suffering and traveling

All seemed worth it

Just for this one moment

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: Here's a happy one when Link finally finds Midna.


	9. Knowing

**Knowing **

I wake up

Unsure of my present state

I look around

Locked and chained

I try to pull a way

In my struggle to get a way

I hear a giggle

I look around

To find a small imp

Not knowing

How this would end

How close we would become

Not knowing

The struggles

We would have to overcome

Not knowing

The pain I would have

When she leaves

Just knowing

At that moment

She was my way

Out of this imprisonment

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda


	10. There Can Be Nothing

**There Can Be Nothing**

Why do I feel this way

It shouldn't even be

He's a light dweller

I shouldn't be trying

To befriend him or his kind

And yet

A part of me wants to

A part of me wishes there could be more

Wishing somehow there could be something

But there can be nothing

I'm shadow

He's light

We cannot mix

It will never be possible

But as this journey gets longer

My feelings for him

Become stronger

But I must always remind myself

There can be nothing

No friendships

No romance

Nothing can ever be

Between Shadow and Light

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda


	11. Final Battle

**Final Battle**

I back away slowly

As Ganon rises yet again

I turn to your direction

My eyes widen

As you bring forth

The Fused Shadows

I try to reach you

I try to stop you

But before I have a chance

You warp Zelda and me

I look around

Wanting to be with you

To help you

Like you have for me

We hear an explosion

Ganon appears

Shock and anger rises

As Ganon breaks the Fused Shadow

More than ready to take him on

Zelda stops me

She calls on the Light

And all I can think about

Is you

You're gone

Pain and sorrow clench me

As this final battle comes

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda


	12. Only Concern

**Only Concern**

You took over my kingdom

You cursed me

I bring forth the Fused Shadow

I must find the other three pieces

My last chance

To regain all that I have lost

To defeat you

I travel to the World of Light

I meet the princess

I travel far and wide

I found a light dweller

Transformed into a beast

A smile rises

Perhaps he will be of use

I follow your minions

I help the light dweller

But in exchange for my help

He has to do exactly as I say

Once I gather the Fused Shadows

I'll be able to defeat you

And have this curse lifted

My only concern

Is to restore my world

And rid it of Zant

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda


	13. Together

**Together **

After all our travels

Find out what you are

And now discovering

Who you really are

I still travel with you

I still help you

Your reasons

Have changed

You have changed

No longer the demanding little imp

You want to help my world

Just as much as yours

The last part

In this journey nears

Entering the Twilight

Ready too finally

Stop Zant

And we'll do it

Together

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda


	14. Betray

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: This one isn't too much of a MidnaxLink I wanted to do a MidnaxZant one. Hope ya like it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Betray **

I had thought we had something

I thought you cared for me

But what a fool I was

You betrayed me

I didn't want to believe it

I refused it

I ran away from the truth

But the reality of it

Finally hit me

Sorrow was replaced with anger

I bring forth the Fused Shadow

With this

I'll take back

Everything you took

I travel to the Light

I find a 'light dweller'

Transformed into a divine beast

He looks like he could use my help

But in exchange

He'll have to help me

Gather the rest of the Fused Shadows

So I can defeat you

So I can forget you

All I have to do

Is work with this 'light dweller'


	15. Memories

\/p>

**Memories**

I remember everything

Your fierce battles

Your gentle moments

The way you smell

Every detail edged in my memory

So many days have gone by

So many 'what ifs' 

What could have been

What would have happened

Could there have been something

Even though I carry so much sorrow

I'm grateful I met you

Even though I will never see you again

I still have memories of you

They help me each day

They ease the pain 

Remembering who I am

What I have to do

And why I separated our world's 

Each day I must move on

I can never forget you

But at least in some small way

You are with me

And that'll have to be enough

So I can be the Ruler of the Twili

Just a simple memory of our journey

Of you

Helps me get through it all

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

\/p> 


	16. Desperate

Desperate

I lie here

Hanging on for life

Unsure how long I'll last

All I know

Is that I need you go make haste

You must reach the princess in time

I know I've been harsh and cruel

But you must do this on last favor

As my breath becomes shallow

And my grip loosens

I know you are near

You are still with me after all I've done

And all I've demanded of you

As we reach the castle

I know I must hand in there

If only for a few moments

The princess explains

How to break your curse

I ask for one last request

You must find the Mirror of Twilight

But in the end she realizes who I am

She gives me all she has to give

We rush to Faron Woods

To rid your cuse

To continue our journey

To defeat Zant

And revive Zelda

No realizing how much

This moment has changed me

Changed my view on your world

And my feelings for you

Have slowly begun to change

Desperate to save this world and mine


End file.
